The Big Sleep
by Amber477
Summary: It’s 1940 in New York, and it looks like murder is the new black on the Upper East Side. But who killed Nate Archibald? His wife, Blair? Or her lover, Chuck Bass? And what does Serena know? Dan Humphrey's on the case...it's film noir, GG-style!


A/N- Don't worry, more "Cordelia Bass" coming soon- I'm already well on my way with getting the next chapter out. I just got hit with random inspiration, and thought this would be super fun. Film noir- Gossip Girl style! Enjoy, and I'd love to hear what you think!

--

The Big Sleep

--

"I just don't know what else I can do differently." Dan sighed, looking over the desk at his ancient professor.

"The plotting is great. Tight, concise, exciting- but I don't feel like you're connecting to your characters. I feel like you don't know them, so I can't know them. Invest in these people, Dan. Make me care."

Dan tried very hard not to roll his eyes. He hated professorial advice like this that didn't really tell him any specific thing to do, especially about creative endeavors. So go home and care more? Great. How helpful.

But he didn't say that. He just smiled pleasantly, took his story back, and vowed to go home to work on it.

The assignment was to write a short story in a distinct cinematic style, and Dan had chosen film noir. He had spent all weekend crafting a truly twisted plot full of murder, adultery, femme fatales, double crosses, and everything else he associated with a good mystery. Jenny had obsessed with 1940's style when she was younger and made him watch like a million of those movies, and Dan had always liked them and secretly thought he would have made a good hardboiled detective.

But he had spent so much time plotting everything out with his story that he had run out of time and had to basically just plug admittedly clichéd characters into the story and move them through the paces. Dan always liked making up the plot much more than doing character work.

And he was so tired. He had stayed up all last night writing, and the screen was literally swimming before his eyes as he stared at his laptop.

Come on, Humphrey.

He remembered that old writing adage that practically every professor had told him since he got to college. When you get stuck, write what you know.

"I don't know anything." Dan groaned, putting his head in his hands.

It took him about ten seconds to fall asleep, his head slumped against the desk.

_--_

_New York City_

_1940_

_--_

_I can't believe it. Nothing's changed, not even my old office. I might have found the only vacant room in New York City._

_I returned to the city like the sap returning to the girl he knows is just going to hurt him again. I tried to move on and forget her. But I had to go back. _

_The city still needs me._

_And I still need her._

"Well, well. Look who it is. Couldn't ignore the siren call of the metropolis any longer?" Jenny Humphrey leaned against the doorframe of Dan's office.

"Ah, sis. I've missed your quick wit." Dan put his feet up on the desk, crossing one leg over the other.

"I know you have And I knew you'd come crawling back.." She smiled, running a finger along the blinds and wrinkling her nose, "You could dust in here. It's disgusting."

"I've been back for twenty minutes."

"Well, you got back just in time. Did you see the morning's headlines?"

"No. You get a scoop?" Dan looked up, interested.

"No byline yet, but I was there when the story broke. Take a look. A couple of your old "friends" made the front page." Jenny said, putting the morning paper on his desk.

Dan looked down at the headline, reading it with slowly widening eyes.

_NATHANIEL ARCHIBALD FOUND DEAD IN NEW YORK CITY TOWNHOUSE:_

_WAS IT MURDER?_

"Nathaniel Archibald murdered? Who would want him dead? He was probably the nicest guy I've ever met."

"I know. And one of the richest. That's why it's front-page news, brother of mine. And I don't know who did it. I just report the news. You're the private investigator—investigate. And get a load of this- he was found by his wife, Blair Archibald. You remember her, I presume?"

"I remember her telling me I wasn't good enough for her best friend. Many, many, many times."

"Blair's official statement was that the sound of a gunshot woke her up in the middle of the night, and she found Nate in the library. Shot through the head." Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"No one else was home?"

Jenny perched on the edge of the desk. "Good thing you're sitting down, because this is where it gets really good. Other than staff, the only other person at Blair and Nate's house was Serena Van der Woodsen. Fresh off the boat from Europe."

Dan froze. "Serena's back in New York?"

"And coming to your office in about…" Jenny checked her watch, "Two minutes. Your secretary told me to tell you."

"Jenny!" Dan went very pale.

"I've got to get to work. Have fun rekindling old flames." Jenny winked, putting Dan's hat back on his head, "Wear the hat. You look good in the hat."

Dan opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when he heard the sound of high heels clicking down the hallway.

This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be here. The only way he had been able to imagine coming back to the city is because he knew with absolute certainty it didn't still have her in it.

That had been demonstrated to him very clearly when he woke up the morning after they had gotten engaged with only a note that said _I'm sorry. I love you. _on the pillow next to him. He had gone to Blair that night as an absolute last resort, drunk and in tears, only to have her cruelly tell him, "She's spending a year abroad. Did she not tell you? How strange."

Dan had never told anyone that he and Serena had been engaged, even though it was only for one night. The next day, he had packed up his office and his shitty apartment, and left town. Jenny had called him, he had given her the brief, no-details explanation of what had happened, and that had been that.

Until now.

The sunlight streaming into the hallway made Serena's long, thin shadow appear in his office before she did.

Dan physically braced himself, his hands gripping the edge of the desk. Damn it. She was still just as gorgeous as he remembered, wearing a long black dress, her waves of blond hair falling over one shoulder. Other than her bright red lips, she looked pale and exhausted. She closed the door behind her.

"Dan Humphrey." She said, smiling sweetly like nothing had ever gone wrong between them.

Her smile made him angrier than if she had slapped him in the face.

"Serena. This is a surprise." Dan said, his voice cold.

"Well, I heard you were back in town. And…I'm back in town."

"So you thought we could just catch up. Like old friends."

"No, that's not why I'm here. This isn't about you and me, Dan," Serena said, her sweet expression changing to one of fear as she sat down across from him, her elbows on the desk, "I didn't know where else to turn."

Dan tried not to notice how low her dress slipped as she leaned closer to him across the desk.

"I'm assuming you're talking about the events of last night." Dan said, sliding the paper over to her.

Serena read the headline again, her big blue eyes filling with tears. Dan watched her as silent tears slipped down her cheeks. "I can't believe this happened." She finally said, clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry." Dan said, wanting to reach out to her but stopping himself.

"It's just-- he's been one of my best friends my whole life."

"Blair must be heartbroken." Dan said, watching to gauge her reaction.

Serena looked at Dan a little nervously, and he knew he'd hit the nail on the head.

"Tell me what you know." Dan said, leaning forward.

"I don't know anything for sure."

"Come on."

She looked nervously around the office, checking to make sure the door was closed.

"This can never leave this office, Dan. If she knew I had come to you--"

"She'd kill you too?" Dan said sardonically.

"Dan! I don't think Blair killed anyone! She's my best friend, she could never--"

"But you think she was involved."

Serena put her head in her hands. "I don't know what to think."

Dan didn't say anything, knowing that if he waited long enough, she'd fill the silence.

She looked up, taking a deep breath. "I only got back yesterday morning from Europe. Blair and I met up for lunch. and it wasn't quite the happy reunion I was expecting. She tried to pretend everything was all right, but I could tell she was hiding something. Finally, after a few cocktails, she told me the truth. She had just found out that Nate hadn't been…entirely faithful to her."

Dan raised his eyebrows. "Interesting. She had proof?"

"He was seen going into a hotel room with a dancer from that jazz club- Cleopatra's Needle. Apparently there were pictures that were very incriminating."

"Did Blair seem upset by him cheating?" Dan said, jotting down notes.

"Of course she was upset! Nate is…was her husband." Serena said, her face falling as she realized she now had to talk about him in the past tense.

"Upset sad or upset angry?" Dan asked.

"Sad."

Dan looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Serena relented.

"Angry. She kept saying over and over how badly just she wanted out of the marriage, but felt like she was trapped. Their families merged businesses when Blair and Nate were married three years ago, and she said she felt like it would be too hard on everyone to untangle it all. And she said she couldn't stand the scandal of a divorce."

"Hmm."

Serena sighed, looking sick to her stomach. "I'm _not_ saying she killed him, Dan. Blair's not a murderer. I just couldn't keep this all to myself. I didn't know what else to do."

"You did the right thing by coming to me. And it would be a pretty big coincidence if Blair finding this out and Nate getting killed the same day weren't at all related."

"I know," Serena said quietly, "So will you look into this?"

"How am I supposed to do that, Serena? Blair hates me. She always has. You think she's going to let me poke around their home, especially if there's more she's hiding?"

"She's not even there. She's staying at a hotel."

"Prostrate with grief, I'm sure."

"Dan."

"I don't know about this." He said, shaking his head.

Serena suddenly reached out, putting her hand on his. "Do it for me."

Dan pulled away. "Nice try. But you left me, remember? I don't owe you any favors."

Serena sighed. "Fine. You're right. But can you honestly tell you're not interested in the case?"

_Of course I am._

"I'll think about it."

She nodded. "Thank you. I'll be at the house."

"Blair and Nate's house? You're staying there alone?"

"The entire staff is still there."

"It's still not safe!"

"Well, then you better come protect me," Serena smirked, getting up and putting her wrap back around her shoulders, "Good-bye for now, Dan Humphrey."

He watched her walk out of the office, breathing out heavily.

"Good-bye."

--

Jenny looked at her brother, picking at her salad. "So what are you going to do?"

"Well, any case that could possibly end with Blair in prison interests me."

"I don't think it was her." Jenny shook her head.

"Then who?"

"My money's on Chuck Bass."

Dan looked up, interested. When Dan and Serena had been together two years ago, he had met Chuck once or twice when Serena had dragged him to society events. He knew that he ran in the same circles with Blair, Nate, and Serena, but didn't know all that much else about him.

"Chuck Bass, the millionaire?"

"Try Chuck Bass the billionaire. With the _worst_ reputation. He's never been photographed with the same girl twice." Jenny said, smiling.

"That doesn't make him a murderer, Jenny," Dan said, smiling, "Why do you think it's him?"

"Well, first of all, he was Nate Archibald's best friend practically since they were born. They grew up together. You can't be friends with someone that perfect for that long without wanting to murder them."

"Probably true, but won't hold up in court." Dan grinned.

"And then there was that whole business with Chuck and Blair right before she married Nate."

Dan put down his drink, intrigued. "Chuck Bass and Blair? Serena didn't tell me anything about that."

"Well, it was basically just a gossip column rumor, but I've always thought it was true. Nate and Blair had this big traumatic break-up four years ago and he went away for the summer. Blair was here in New York, and Chuck had just come back from school to take over the family business. They had always been friends through Nate and well…with Nate gone and Blair heartbroken…you can imagine the rest."

"I can imagine, but please go on. I'm a detective. I need details."

"Like positions?" Jenny snorted with laughter.

Dan sighed. "My little sister, ladies and gentlemen. I _meant_, what happened with them?"

"Well, there was never really any proof, much to our society pages' chagrin. People would see them leave from the same hotel at different times, she'd be seen getting into his car, things like that. Nothing too damning. Then Nate came back all contrite, proposed to Blair, and they got married. Chuck stayed close with them both apparently—he's always with them at parties and events. If he's not stumbling drunkenly out of jazz clubs with prostitutes, he's with Nate and Blair. Before yesterday, the three of them were like a happy little family. A weird and twisted happy little family, but still."

"Until Nate Archibald got a bullet through the brain."

"Bingo."

"So you think Chuck killed Nate to be with Blair?"

"Just my humble opinion." Jenny shrugged her thin shoulders.

"Interesting." Dan said, signaling for the check.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Jenny said.

"The crime scene. And then I thought I might pay Chuck Bass a visit."

"Watch out for head shots." Jenny warned, kind of kidding.

Dan gave her a little salute, dropping money on the table.

--

"Dan Humphrey, Private Investigator. I've been asked to take a look." Dan said, doing his best important and informed voice. The young police officer standing guard outside Blair and Nate's townhouse gave him a little nod, letting him pass by.

Serena was standing with a tall dark-haired girl dressed in a very fitted suit. They were talking in low voices, watching the cops go over the library for what Dan assumed was the five hundredth time.

"And who is this?" The dark-haired girl turned to Dan.

Serena's face lit up with a grateful smile. "Dan. What a surprise. Georgina, this is my old friend Dan Humphrey. I should have known that once this case hit the front page, you wouldn't be able to resist coming to take a look."

"Right. You know me. Always curious." Dan said, taking the hint that Serena didn't want their little meeting earlier to be public knowledge.

"Dan, this is the Archibald's secretary, Georgina Sparks."

Georgina stuck out her hand, shaking Dan's with a surprisingly strong grip. He couldn't help but notice she was very attractive. "I've heard good things about your work, Mr. Humphrey. It's a pleasure to meet you. Although I wish it wasn't under such tragic circumstances."

"Of course. I'm very sorry to hear of your loss."

Georgina nodded, her blue eyes a little glassy. There was a slight awkward silence. Dan cleared his throat.

"So when the body was found, was there anything out of place in the library?"

"The police compiled and marked all the evidence on the table." Serena said, leading Dan by the arm.

"Give me the rundown." Dan said to the cop standing closest to the table.

"Who the hell are you?" The obviously sleep-starved officer snapped.

"Dan Humphrey. P.I."

He seemed to recognize the name, showing Dan all the compiled evidence. "Oh. Sorry. We found a full glass and decanter of Scotch knocked over on the floor next to the body. The only fingerprints we lifted off the glass were Mr. Archibald's. There was a business ledger open on the floor, covered in blood. There was a silver engraved lighter that was identified by his staff as belonging to the victim. Three cigarettes burned out in the ashtray, identified as the brand Mr. Archibald smoked, Old Golds."

"Had Mr. Archibald placed any calls the night of his murder?" Dan asked, looking at the phone next to the chair where Nate had presumably been sitting.

"It seems he called the Hotel Rochester at 11:45, but we contacted the hotel and the front desk attendant was out taking a smoke when the call came in. The next call out from this phone was Mrs. Archibald calling the police."

"When did the 911 call go out?"

"12:03. We timed how long it would take someone in a considerable state of distress to get from Mrs. Archibald's bedroom to the library, and it couldn't have been more than a minute. She then called out for Serena, and had to dial the number, so we're calling his time of death at midnight."

"Sounds very scientific. So no murder weapon?" Dan asked, looking closer at the burnt out cigarettes and the lighter engraved with a cursive _A_ for Archibald.

"No. The perpetrator must have taken it with them. Whoever it was also had a cool enough head to not only get out of the library—presumably through the French doors leading to the back of the house that were found closed—but do so without attracting any attention."

Dan sighed. "So basically you've got nothing that could point us to the identity of the killer."

"Don't go telling the press that." The cop ran a hand through his hair.

"So no doors were open from the outside? No sign of forced entry?"

"No. Whoever did this was either already in the house or had a key."

"I need a complete list of staff, and notations next to everyone who was here when the crime took place. And a separate list of everyone who owns a key to the home."

"Right away," The cop nodded.

"Have you interviewed the staff about the night of the murder?""

"Yes. Miss Sparks, you typed up the transcript of that, right?" The cop turned to look at her.

"Yes. Let me go get it." Georgina said, heading off after giving Serena a comforting pat on the arm.

"From the way the body fell, do you think the victim was standing when he was killed?"

"Yes."

"Facing the attacker?" Dan said, looking down at the body outline.

"We think so, yes. And from the blood spray and amount of brain matter on the window, we think they were standing very close together. Point blank range."

"Interesting."

Serena stared at the bloodstains on the ledger, looking nauseous. "I…I think I'm going to get some fresh air."

Dan watched her go. This really wasn't looking so good for Blair. Nate had clearly known his attacker if he let them get that close to him without calling for help.

But then again spilled Scotch seemed to indicate surprise. Dan couldn't see a man spilling a drink in shock just because his wife came into the room. Unless he was on the phone trying to contact the woman he had been seeing.

Or would Nate be that surprised to see a member of the staff enter the library at night? What about Chuck?

Dan tried not to form an opinion until he had compiled more evidence. He got the transcript of the staff interviews from Georgina, and made his way out of the library, Georgina walking behind him.

Right before he opened the front door, she caught his arm. Dan turned to her in surprise, finding her very close to him.

"Can you meet me later?" She whispered.

"Why?" Dan said, the sweet smell of her perfume filling his nostrils.

"Because there's something you should know about the case."

"What is it?"

"Not here. Meet me. Cleopatra's Needle. Ten o'clock."

"What is this about?" Dan said impatiently.

"Let's just say Nate wasn't the only one getting something on the side."

"You have proof?"

"Just meet me." She said, stepping away from him as a maid walked through the lobby.

Georgina smiled sweetly at her, walking away from Dan as if they had never spoken.

--

"Daniel Humphrey. Back in town. Whatever did I do to deserve this?" Chuck Bass sat in his enormous wing-backed chair behind his desk, a stunning view of the skyline of New York City behind him.

"You tell me." Dan said, sitting across from him.

Chuck laughed. "Oh, here we go. The tough guy act. You going to try to strong-arm a confession out of me? This should be amusing."

"You seem in awfully good spirits for a man whose best friend died yesterday."

"Right. Of course. Because I killed him, right?" Chuck crossed one leg over the other.

Dan looked at him closely. Chuck's easy-going smile didn't reach his eyes that looked almost bruised with lack of sleep.

"You want to make a confession, I'm listening." Dan said.

"Come on, Humphrey. I thought you were supposed to be good at this. You've got to give me motive at least. Let's see- why would I do it? His money?" Chuck said, his brow furrowed as if he was really thinking hard, "Sorry, no good. I'm worth three times as much as the Archibalds. So that doesn't really work," Chuck leaned back in his chair, smiling, "Your turn. Tell me one good reason I would kill Nate Archibald."

"How about his wife?" Dan said.

Chuck's expression stayed pleasant and even. "Me and Blair? How tired. I'm disappointed in you, Humphrey."

"So you expect me to believe you and Blair are just friends? And always have been?" Dan said, wanting to see how far he could push this.

"I don't care what you believe. But society gossip doesn't count as evidence. She was my best friend's wife. That's all. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Fine. Where were you when the murder occurred?"

A slow smile played on Chuck's lips. "Holding auditions in my hotel room for an open secretarial position in my office. You wouldn't believe what these small-town girls would do to get a break in the big, bad city."

"I'll need the name of the woman you were with and a way to contact her. Just to verify, you understand."

"Names, plural. I usually prefer two at a time." Chuck said, obediently scribbling down their information on a piece of paper and passing it to Dan with a smirk.

"Of course you do. How did you find out Nate had been killed?"

"The same way you did, I imagine. My morning paper."

"Blair or Serena didn't contact you?"

"I haven't seen Serena since she got back. Rude of her, really."

"And Blair?"

"I had dinner with Nate and his wife at the Mercer last Friday. Haven't spoken to her since. Now is this little inquisition over? We can't all just play detective with you, Humphrey. The grown-ups need to actually work."

"We're done for now." Dan said, getting up to leave.

Suddenly, Chuck's intercom buzzed. His new secretary's voice entered the office.

"Mr. Bass? Blair Archibald here to see you."

"Send her up." Chuck said, getting up and looking down at Dan like he was a sewer rat, "Weren't you leaving?"

Dan picked up his things, slowly putting his notes in his bag, stalling just long enough for Blair Archibald to make her way to the office, charging through the doors, "Chuck, I--" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Dan.

Blair was wearing all black, playing the widow part very well, a dark lace veil from her hat covering her eyes. Her chilly, porcelain good looks had remained intact from the last time Dan had seen her. He could acknowledge she was beautiful, but had never been attracted to her- something about her made him think she would be freezing cold to the touch.

"Daniel Humphrey. What rock did you crawl out from under?" She said

"Blair." He nodded, smiling tightly.

"What happened to your oh-so-welcome exile? Girls in Kansas didn't want you either?" She sniffed.

Dan almost laughed. "Good to see personal tragedy hasn't made you go soft. Here I was halfway expecting a grief-stricken widow."

Blair turned up the lace veil, looking at him with eyes that Dan was surprised to see were bloodshot and swollen. "Are you mocking my husband's death?" She said in a dangerously low voice.

"He was just leaving." Chuck stepped in front of her almost protectively.

"What is he even doing here?" Blair demanded of Chuck.

"What he always does. Getting in over his head. Get lost, Humphrey. You have nothing on us."

"Us?" Blair looked at Dan with narrowed eyes, "What, are _you_ investigating the case?"

"I thought I might look into it." Dan said, shrugging casually.

"Oh, I'd really hate for two murders to happen so close together. Bad for the crime rate." Blair said, stepping closer to Dan.

Chuck held her back. "Blair, he's not worth it. Let him play Sherlock if he wants. It's just Dan Humphrey. Once a failure, always a failure."

Dan shook his head, laughing. "You two are always such a treat. I'll leave you to mourn together. In whatever way you think is best."

He left without another word, closing the door behind him.

Blair turned to face Chuck after she followed Dan to lock the office door.

"Sorry about the unexpected visitor. I didn't know you were coming." Chuck asked, feeling nervous as she crossed back to him.

"Chuck…" She said, the iciness thawing from her voice as she fell against his shoulder.

"I know." Chuck pulled her closer to him as she started to cry, his week-old resolution to stop crawling back into her arms fading quickly, "We'll find out who did this. I promise."

"There was so much blood…I didn't know what to do…"

"I know. Whoever it was- I'll find them. I'll take care of it. For Nate."

She pulled back, nodding, her face streaked with tears. Chuck brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"For you." He said quietly.

They looked at each other for a long moment. She barely even had to lean forward for their lips to touch. Chuck didn't respond at first, rigid against her even as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She broke the kiss, confused. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this."

"Your body begs to differ." She said, pressed against him.

"Nate's not even in the ground."

"I know. Make me feel something else. I can't think about him anymore." She said, desperation creeping into her words.

"No, Blair."

"You're all I have left." She said, her voice breaking.

Before he could protest, she crushed her mouth against his again, harder this time.

And Chuck broke, kissing her back hungrily, letting her use him again.

--

Dan drummed his fingers nervously on the bar. Where the hell was Georgina? He checked his watch. Still a little early.

Only he would show up to covert meetings early.

"Sweetheart, if you want to sit here, you have to order a drink."

Dan looked up to see a girl with dark hair and piercing green eyes in an almost nonexistent outfit standing behind the bar.

"Oh. Sorry. Just a beer, please."

"Sure thing." She brought him a beer, popping off the top under the bar, "I'm Vanessa, by the way."

"Dan Humphrey. Don't you sing here? I think I saw you perform a few years back."

"Most guys don't remember my voice." She smiled.

Dan shrugged. "I thought you were talented."

"Well, thank you. You're sweet. What about you, Dan Humphrey? What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a private investigator, actually."

"Oh, no. I'm not in trouble, am I?" She joked.

"No, but you might actually be able to help me. Did you ever meet a man named Nathaniel Archibald?"

"You're on that case? I couldn't believe it when I heard. Such a nice guy."

"So you met him? Here?"

"Oh, sure. He was a regular. Apparently his wife's a real nightmare…he always came here to get away."

"Can't say I blame him. When was the last time you saw him at the club?"

"About a week ago."

"Did he leave with anyone? Any girl who works here?"

Vanessa thought back. "Not that I know of. I mean, he'd flirt with us and buy us drinks, and sometimes even pay for a private dance, but I never saw him leave with anyone."

"So no one girl sticks out to you as a favorite of his? Nothing like that?"

"Sorry, no." She shrugged.

Dan saw Georgina enter the club. He waved her down, turning back to Vanessa. "Well, thank you for the help. And the beer."

"Sure. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful. You want me to just start you a tab?"

"That'd be fine."

Vanessa nodded, walking off to serve a new customer. Georgina slid onto the stool next to him, looking winded.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine. Can I get you a drink?"

"No, that's all right. Serena and I have been downing gin all day to deal with those insipid police officers. Classy girl, right? I come to bars drunk." She laughed, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, "You smoke?"

"Sure."

She put two cigarettes in between her red lips, lighting them both. Dan watched her mouth, mesmerized for a moment. Georgina inhaled, passing one to him.

"So you had something to tell me." Dan said, realizing it had been awhile since he had smoked a cigarette.

_Don't cough. _He commanded himself, inhaling.

"More like something to show you," Georgina said, putting the silver lighter and cigarettes away, and pulling a folder out of her bag, "Looks like the rumors were true."

Dan opened the folder underneath the bar, taking out pictures that showed Chuck and Blair through a dark window, locked in a passionate embrace. He let out a long breath, unable to look away for a moment.

Chuck had lied to him so easily. Dan supposed liars shouldn't still surprise him in his line of work, but when Chuck had said there was nothing between him and Blair, it was almost like he believed it too. Dan took a long swallow of his drink, very confused by how sorry he suddenly felt for Chuck Bass.

"Who took these?"

"I have no idea. I was getting some paperwork for Mr. Archibald from his desk, and I found this folder in the top drawer."

"When?"

"Two weeks ago."

"So Nate found out about the affair, and then just sat on it for weeks? That doesn't make sense."

"Nate wasn't a very confrontational guy." Georgina pointed out.

"So instead of telling Blair he knew about her and Chuck, he started sleeping around with a girl from this club as…revenge?" Dan said slowly, watching Vanessa wiping down the bar nearby.

"There were rumors about Nate and other women since before he and Blair even got married. He wasn't exactly the wide-eyed innocent in all of this. But you know, it's different for men. If they have an affair, it's expected. If a woman does…it's apparently a different matter." Georgina said, her voice harsh.

"So Nate never knew that anyone else had seen these pictures?"

"No. I just put them back in the desk until I met you this afternoon."

"Thank you for bringing this to me." Dan said, passing the folder back to her.

She stopped him. "Keep it. Maybe it will help."

"All right," He watched her picking up her things to go, "Miss Sparks, can I ask you something?"

She looked at him, "Whatever you want, sweetie."

"Who do you think did it?"

She sighed. "All I know is that Blair and Nate being together tortured Chuck. You should have seen the way he looked at them when he thought no one was watching…I don't know. Maybe he just snapped."

"You think Chuck did it?"

"I don't know. But if Chuck found out that Nate knew he betrayed him…it would destroy him. Maybe Nate told him that night in the library that he knew. Maybe the only way he could face what he had done is if Nate was dead."

Dan nodded. "You might be right."

"I hope I'm wrong. Chuck Bass isn't as bad as everyone says. I think he was just as much of a lovesick idiot as the rest of us. Bye, Detective," She smiled, "Good luck."

Dan watched her go, putting out the cigarette he knew he wouldn't finish. They made him sick.

He turned towards the stage as the dancers came out with huge fans. The show was starting. He watched them, hypnotized for a moment as he clutched the folder of pictures in his lap.

--

When the show ended, Dan was making his way out of the bar when he heard his name.

"Dan! Hey, Detective!"

He turned around to see Vanessa in the corner of the bar, standing over a nearly unconscious Chuck Bass, slumped over in a booth. Dan blinked, shocked. How long had Chuck been here? He had been so distracted by the show that he hadn't even been paying attention.

"Is he all right?" Dan crossed to them.

"He's fine. Just had a few too many. Could you make sure he gets home okay? It will look bad for the bar if the city's youngest billionaire walks out of here and gets hit by a car." She laughed, hauling Chuck to an upright position.

Chuck stirred, opening bloodshot eyes. He didn't seem to really see either of them, leaning back against the booth and staring at nothing.

"Sure thing." Dan relented, sitting down at the table. Chuck Bass may very well be a murderer, but he was too drunk now to tie his shoes, let alone fire a gun, so Dan wasn't that worried.

"Thanks, honey. I'll just be cleaning up. Tell me if you need help carrying him out of here."

"I will."

She walked off, leaving Dan and Chuck with a long silence.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" Dan finally said.

Chuck didn't even turn his head. He probably didn't even know it was Dan sitting with him.

"I'm a horrible person." He said, his words slightly slurred.

"You and everybody else." Dan pointed out.

"No. I'm the worst person. Everyone knows it. My father...Blair…at least they see for what I really am. The only person who didn't…couldn't…was Nate. Trusting to the end. Poor bastard."

Dan felt a little thrill shoot through him. Was Chuck about to confess?

"Why shouldn't Nate have trusted you?" He asked gently.

Chuck didn't say anything, finishing his last drink. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in.

"She never loved me, you know." He said as if Dan and he had been having a different conversation.

Dan didn't patronize him by asking who he meant. "So forget about her."

Chuck shook his head helplessly. "I can't. I've tried."

Dan looked at him, feeling that same sympathy creep back into his system. Sympathy for the devil, he supposed. He knew what it was like to lose the girl of your dreams. "Why her?"

Chuck sighed. "I don't know. She's broken my heart a thousand times, but it doesn't matter. No one else has even come close to making me feel like she does."

"So the only way you could be with her is to get rid of Nate?" Dan prodded.

Chuck finally did look at Dan as if suddenly realizing he was there, his eyes dark and angry. "Fuck you, Humphrey. I didn't kill my best friend."

"But you know something. Let me help you get justice for him, Chuck." Dan said, hoping Chuck was drunk enough to go for this.

"Justice?" Chuck sneered, "You have been gone a long time." Chuck got up, surprisingly steady on his feet.

"Chuck, wait--" Dan got up as well, following him as he walked quickly out of the bar.

"What do you want?" Chuck turned around as they reached the streets, looking exhausted, "If I killed Nate to be with Blair, wouldn't she be with me now? Would I be walking out of a bar shitfaced and alone? I know just as much as you do, which is _nothing_! So stop. Following. Me." He got into his waiting chauffeured car, slamming the door behind him.

Dan sighed, his shoulders slumping. Damn it. He believed him. Chuck didn't know anything.

"Hey. You left this."

Dan turned around to see Vanessa standing in the front door and holding the folder of pictures. His heart sped up slightly. Had she looked at them?

"Thanks. You didn't--"

"Didn't what?" She blinked, looking convincingly innocent.

"Nothing." Dan took the folder.

"Good meeting you, Detective." She smiled, walking back inside to lock up.

Dan put the folder in his jacket, feeling very discomfited. And suddenly very tired. It had been a very long day

--

Dan finally reached the hotel where he was staying until he found a new apartment, ready to collapse into bed and let his mind take in everything. He always did his best work after a good night's sleep.

He opened the door to the room, and stopped when he saw Serena sitting on the edge of the bed, looking out the window at the rainy night.

"Serena?" Dan set down his jacket as he walked through the door.

"Jenny told me where you were staying. I needed to see you."

"I'm not in the mood for this. I've had a hell of a day." Dan said wearily, undoing his tie.

"And you think I haven't? I couldn't stay in that house anymore, Dan. I couldn't sleep there. Whoever did this…I don't think they're finished."

"What are you talking about?" Dan said, unbuttoning his shirt and hanging it up in the closet.

"The lighter was missing. From the evidence table."

"What?" Dan said, finally paying attention.

"And I never saw Nate with that lighter before in my life."

"Why didn't you say something?" Dan said, exasperated.

"I thought maybe I had forgotten. I've been gone for a while. But I kept thinking about it—something's wrong, Dan. Someone who was in the house today took it back as some kind of trophy or something. It wasn't Chuck or Blair. It was someone else. And I think they're still there."

"A member of the staff?"

"I don't know. I was there, trying to fall asleep, and I just couldn't shake the feeling that something awful was about to happen. And all I wanted to do was see you. I…I'm so sorry I left you that night. I was stupid then. I got scared, and I ran. I made a mistake. Please forgive me."

"What do you want me to do?" Dan said.

"Come back to the house with me. This isn't over. But you can stop whoever's doing this. I know you can."

"I need more to go on than a feeling, Serena."

"Why? What if I'm right?" She got up, crossing to him.

"I don't know--"

"You feel it too. I can see it. You want to go."

"I--"

Serena cut him off, kissing him. Dan didn't pull away.

She still felt like home.

She leaned her forehead against his when the kiss ended. "Let's go."

Dan finally relented. "Let me get my coat."

--

Serena unlocked the front door to the townhouse, letting Dan walk in first. The foyer was still and silent, and the only light was spilling out from under the door of the library.

"Looks like someone's home," Dan said quietly, leading Serena by the arm, "Is there an adjoining room to the library?"

She nodded, leading him to a study. They crouched together by the door to the library, trying to make out the voices through the thick walls.

"You're drunk. Go home." They heard a female voice.

"Blair." Serena whispered to Dan.

"I know." Dan shushed her.

"I had to see you." Now a male voice.

"Here? You really do have a sick sense of humor, Bass."

"Tell me who did this to Nate."

"I told you today, I have no idea." Blair said, sounding tired.

"_Don't lie to me!_"

Serena and Dan heard the sound of breaking glass, Serena wincing.

"You think I did this?" Blair laughed cruelly, "Why? To be with you? So we could run away together? Stop living in a fantasy, Chuck."

There was a long silence.

"So, today in my office--"

"I was upset. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"What am I to you?" Chuck's voice sounded completely broken, expecting the worst.

"Convenient."

Serena looked at Dan, horrified.

"We're done." Chuck finally said.

"Oh, and this time, you really mean it, right?" Blair said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Dan and Serena heard the sound of footsteps in the foyer.

"Did you lock the front door back?" Dan hissed to Serena.

"I don't remember."

There was the sound of the library door banging open.

Dan and Serena looked at each other, confused, getting to their feet.

"What the hell?" Chuck's voice.

"Here to pay your final respects, whore?" Blair's voice.

"I'm the whore? Look in the mirror." Another woman's voice.

Vanessa's voice, Dan suddenly realized. "Come on." He told Serena, racing to the library.

"Get out of my house." Blair's voice carried out through the open library door.

"This is for Nate." Vanessa said with steely resolve.

A gunshot. A woman's scream. Dan and Serena barely stepped into the hallway in time to see Vanessa running out the front door, moonlight glinting off the gun clutched in her hand. Dan went to follow her, when he heard Serena hysterically calling his name.

"Dan! Chuck's been shot!"

He stepped into the library. Blair was crouched down next to Chuck, her hands pressed against the gunshot wound in his chest.

"You idiot! Why did you do that?" Blair cried, her voice choked as she looked down at Chuck.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything." Chuck barely managed to say.

Dan and Serena were shocked to see that Blair was crying. She looked up at them, hysterical. "Don't just stand there! Call an ambulance!"

Dan obeyed, going to the phone. "They'll be here soon." He told them after hanging up.

"Why didn't you just let her kill me?" Blair demanded of Chuck, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"You know why." Chuck said quietly.

"Say it." She put one blood-soaked hand on his face, forcing him to look at her.

"What's the point?"

"_Please_. Just once." Blair sobbed.

Dan and Serena looked at each other in shock. She had never sounded so human.

"I love you. I always have." Chuck choked out.

Blair collapsed against him, tired of fighting it, her head on his chest, "I love you too."

Her voice was so quiet Dan and Serena could barely hear it, and would argue for years after about if she had actually said it at all.

If she did say it, Chuck never heard the words. He was already gone.

--

_one week later_

--

"We're here to see the prisoner." Dan told the guard.

He led Dan and Serena to a visiting table where Blair was waiting. She looked like she had aged seven years in seven days. Her long dark hair was pulled tightly back, her perfect figure hid by a prison issue uniform, her eyes sunken and haunted.

She had been arrested the morning after Chuck's death under suspicion of involvement in the two homicides, and was awaiting her trial in jail.

"I'm so sorry about this. We gave our statements to the police about Vanessa, but they can't find her. We'll get you out of here." Serena reached out for her hand.

Blair shook her head, her voice hoarse. "What's the point?"

"Don't talk like that." Serena said, heartbroken at the sight of her strong best friend completely lost.

"They've got nothing that will hold up in front of a jury, Blair. We'll testify." Dan assured her.

"You're not hearing me. It doesn't matter. I don't care what happens to me now." Blair said emotionlessly.

"If you don't try to fight this, Chuck's death was for nothing." Serena said.

Blair finally did look at them. "Don't ever mention his name again."

"If you really loved him, you would want the truth about his death to come out. He wouldn't want this for you." Dan pointed out.

"You don't know anything about the way I felt for him or what he would want. Just leave me alone. Don't come back here."

"Please let us help you."

"I don't deserve it." Blair shook her head miserably, finally cracking.

"Of course you do. Look, I brought you a care package. No sharp objects, they checked." Serena said brightly, pulling out a basket full of fashion magazines, clean sheets, and a pack of Blair's favorite cigarettes.

A ghost of a smile crossed Blair's face. "How am I supposed to light these?"

"They said the guards will do it whenever you get time outside."

She nodded. "Well…thank you."

"Of course. I'll come see you every week until your trial, I promise."

Dan looked between the two women, something bothering him. Cigarettes. Lighter. The missing lighter.

"Blair, did Nate have a lighter engraved with an A?" He said.

Blair looked at Dan, confused. "No. Why?"

A memory flashed through Dan's brain. Georgina. Georgina's lighter in the bar. It was her.

The guard approached. "Visting time is up, you two."

"We'll be back, Blair." Serena promised.

Blair nodded, not saying anything in return.

"We need to pay one last visit to the Archibald house." Dan said in Serena's ear as they left.

--

"Georgina? She left an hour ago. Said she was going to visit her family in Jersey." The maid told Serena and Dan.

"So should we go there?" Serena turned to him.

"No. _Damn it_. She was lying, of course. She'll be long gone by the time we could even get to the station."

"How are you so sure it was her? Just because the lighter was hers?" Serena asked.

"It was her. I know it. You're the one who's always telling me to trust my instincts."

"What can we do?"

"Nothing," Dan said, shrugging, "Chuck was right. Justice doesn't exist in this town."

--

"_Wait! Don't do this!" Blair slammed open the doors of the library. _

_She couldn't go through with this. Those pictures of Nate and the girl had made her go temporarily insane, but she didn't want this._

"_Blair, what's going on?" Nate said shakily, looking between her and Georgina, the gun already pointed at his head._

"_Georgina. Put the gun down." Blair said, slowly walking towards her._

"_But this is what you wanted, right, boss? Nate finally out of the way so you could be with the man you really want?" Georgina laughed._

"_Don't listen to her, Nate. She's lying. She's crazy." Blair said desperately._

"_I am crazy, but I'm not lying. Your precious little wife hired me to do this, Nate. Because she doesn't want you. She'd rather have you dead than have to sleep next to you another night. Which makes sense. I mean, you two have been cheating on each other from the start, so how can you really be surprised?"_

"_Put the gun down! You can keep the money, just don't kill him!" Blair said. _

"_You paid her to do this?" Nate looked at Blair, shocked._

"_I made a mistake!"_

_Nate shook his head. "I knew you were heartless, Blair. And I knew you always wanted someone else. But I didn't think you were capable of this."_

"_Just put the gun down." Blair pleaded._

"_Sorry, boss. I always do the work I'm paid for." Georgina shrugged, pulling the trigger. _

--

Georgina smiled in remembrance, lighting a cigarette with her treasured lighter that she'd almost lost to the police evidence locker. Anita Sparks, her mother, had given it to her when she turned sixteen. Her mother had taught her everything she knew. She liked to think she was watching over her right now, swelling with pride.

She had gotten away with it. The whole business with the dancer killing Chuck Bass had drawn enough attention away from the Archibald case for her to skip town. She sat down on the train, watching as it pulled away from the station and left New York City behind.

Time for a change of scenery. She was bored with New York. She thumbed through the envelope of cash Blair had given her the day of Nate's murder, grinning.

She had earned every penny.

--

Dan woke up from the dream with a start.

Well. His professor wanted interesting characters? He'd give him interesting characters.

Feeling a little homesick for New York and all the crazy people he had known there, Dan started typing.

--

THE END

--

A/N- Reviews are lovely! Thanks for reading!


End file.
